


Mirror, Mirror

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panty Removal Recommended...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes… your reflection isn’t all that can be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/gifts).



“M.”

“Bitch.”

“Sunlight.”

“Swim.”

“Moonlight.”

“Dance.”

“Murder.”

“Employment.”

“Country.”

“England.”

“Skyfall.”

Bond stared at the doctor.

“Skyfall.” The doctor repeated.

“Done,” Bond said, then stood. He spared a small glance at the two way mirror, knowing M was there, as he strode out of the room.

He slammed into the locker room, then stopped in the middle of the room and sighed. He shook his head at himself, then decided to take a shower to help him try to relax before heading for bed. One advantage to the retesting, James thought, he was given quarters on base.

He pulled his shirt off, then groaned when the move pulled on his injured shoulder. Placing his hand over the injury, he could feel the shrapnel under the skin.

Glancing around, he made his decision.

**~007~007~007~**

Bond held out a small plastic bag to Tanner.

“Get these analyzed. For her eyes only,” he ordered, then walked away.

Bond wandered through the halls, not really paying too much attention to where he was going, just knowing he needed to move. 

The shower he’d taken had helped ease sore muscles, but had left him feeling a strange mix of tired and restless. He knew he should head for bed, but also knew he would simply end up tossing and turning.

“I thought I told you to take the tests seriously.”

Bond looked up at the sound of M’s voice, and saw her standing in the doorway of the interrogation room’s observation room.

“What are you still doing here?” James asked.

“I’ve just spent the last hour listening to Doctor Hall rant about you,” she told him. “About how he can’t properly assess your readiness to be back on Double-O status if you don’t take the tests seriously.”

“I am taking them seriously.” James retorted.

“Oh yes, storming out of a session…”

“I did not storm out.”

M glared at him.

“What did you expect me to do when he mentioned…” His voice trailed off, and he glared back at her in return.

“I expect you to act like an adult, like a man worthy of Double-O status, and answer the bloody questions put to you,” she said in a deceptively calm voice. “Not sulk and run away like a spoiled child.”

Most people had a tendency to shrink back when M glared, and tore strips off them, but not Bond.

Quite the opposite.

When riled and angry, really riled and angry, James found M to be gloriously sexy and extremely arousing.

Suddenly, he realized what his problem was.

He wasn’t restless.

No.

He was aroused.

And he had been since confronting her in her flat. After three months away, even the minor flaying she’d given him had been enough to spark his desire.

“Bond, are you listening to me?”

James blinked, and found that M was no longer in the observation room’s doorway, but was now standing directly in front of him. Her blue eyes were flashing at him, her cheeks flushed with anger. ‘And arousal,’ James realized, and dropped his gaze just enough to see her nipples were hard beneath her blouse.

With a low growl, James grabbed her upper arms, and pulled her to him. He ducked his head, and covered her mouth with his, kissing her hungrily. A soft moan escaped her, and he felt her hands grip his sides as she returned his kiss with equal passion.

Christ, he’d missed her.

And from the way M was pulling him closer, she’d missed him too.

“Fuck, I want you, M.” He panted against her lips.

“James,” she groaned, and slipped her hand between them to cup his very hard cock. “I want you too.”

His room was too far away, he realized, to walk with a raging hard-on, and with M looking ready to pounce.

Bond pulled his mouth from hers, glanced around, then grinned.

He pushed the door to the interrogation room open, backed her inside, then locked the door.

“You can’t be serious,” M said, as he walked her back toward the table he’d sat at with the doctor earlier.

“The CCTV isn’t set up yet, is it?”

“No.”

“Then yes, in here,” James said, backing her up against the desk.

He kissed her hard as his fingers made quick of the buttons on her blouse, then tugged it off, dropping it to the floor. Her bra quickly followed, and then his hands were on her breasts. He squeezed the generous mounds, twisted and pulled her hard nipples, pleased when she gasped into his mouth, and arched into his touch.

He gave each nipple a gentle pinch, then released her breasts to reach behind her, and unzip her skirt. He knelt in front of her, and quickly removed her skirt, and kickers, before standing and lifting her onto the desk, leaving her in just her stockings.

James’ nostrils flared.

He could smell her arousal, and his cock throbbed when he dropped his eyes to her pussy to see the silvery-white hairs glistening with her cream.

“James…”

At the husky call of his name, Bond lifted his eyes to hers.

“Fuck me, James!”

“Yes, ma’am!” He grinned, as he reached for the zip on his jacket, and yanked it down, then shrugged out of the jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He then toed off his shoes, and shoved his track pants down, kicking them away when they pooled around his ankles.

Stepping between her legs, he leaned over her, and caught her mouth in an almost feral kiss. He slipped a hand between her thighs, and pressed a finger inside her, to test her readiness, and see if she were truly wet enough to take him, or if he needed to prepare her a little more.

He groaned when she clenched around his finger.

“I said fuck me, James!” M ordered, pulling her lips from his, and grasping his prick in her hands. She tugged him closer. “I want your cock inside me. Now.”

James grunted, and grabbed hold of her thighs as she positioned the head of his cock at her entrance. He thrust forward, entering her in one, smooth, hard glide.

“Fuck!” They swore simultaneously once he was buried completely inside her.

“Now, 007… it’s been over three months, so be a good boy,” M said breathlessly, as her pussy fluttered wildly around his cock, “And fuck me hard and fast.”

“Yes, ma’am!” James grinned, as he withdrew, then drove back into her.

**~007~007~007~**

“Are you certain she hasn’t left, Mr. Tanner?”

“Yes, sir.” Tanner replied. “She stayed back to talk with Doctor Hall about 007, and when I spoke with him just moments before, he said he’d left her in the observation room after their conversation.”

Beside him, Mallory simply nodded.

The two men continued down the hallway leading to the interrogation room in silence.

Tanner stopped at the open door, and allowed Mallory to enter the observation room before him, then followed him inside. He frowned when he realized M was not in the small room.

“Christ!”

Tanner glanced at Mallory, then turned to follow the older man’s gaze through the two-way mirror. “Holy shit!”

_“Yes, James! Yes!”_

Tanner swallowed hard.

**~007~007~007~**

“James! Oh god, James! Fuck…” 

James grinned as he continued to pound into her. M had always been vocal, whether they were making love, or simply fucking, and he loved it. He loved that M was noisy, that she did not hold back in voicing her pleasure.

“Harder, James! Christ… harder!” M told him, and he groaned when she raked her nails down his back.

He also liked when she told him just what she wanted from him.

James growled, and thrust harder into her.

“Mmm… oh yes… that’s my boy!” She moaned her approval, and tightened her legs around him.

“M… oh fuck…” he panted, and could feel his release closing in on him. But he wanted, needed, to be assured of M’s pleasure before giving in to his own. He groaned, and reached a hand between them to finger her clit.

“James!” M gasped, and clenched her inner muscles around his cock.

James rubbed her clit firmly, and in time with every hard thrust of his cock, then grinned when she suddenly arched off the desk, coming with a long, low moan of his name.

Moments later, with just a handful of thrusts, James pushed deeper inside her, and came with a loud shout of her name.

He collapsed on top of her, and buried his face against her throat.

**~007~007~007~**

Mallory swallowed hard at the gasps that echoed over the speakers to fill the small room, and then glanced over at Tanner. “Not a word of this... to anyone...” he said, his eyes returning to the scene before him, watching the couple as they lay panting on the desk.

“No, sir. Not a word.” Tanner agreed with a nod. He was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that he’d just watched his friend, and the head of MI6... a woman old enough to be his, Bond’s and Mallory’s mother… have sex on the interrogation room desk.

And... that he’d done so with Gareth Mallory.

Tanner knew he was sporting the hard-on of a lifetime, and would lay odds Mallory was as well. How could they not? Especially after what they’d seen. The way Bond and M had gone at each other... Tanner swallowed, and reached down to adjust his aching cock.

“They would both kill us if they found out we’d watched them,” Mallory said.

“They would.”

“And it would be painful.”

“Very painful.”

Silence reigned for several moments as they watched the couple share a surprisingly tender kiss, murmuring quietly to the other as their hands began to wander over flushed flesh once again.

“They’re not...” Tanner leaned closer to the two-way mirror. “They’re not going to do it again are they?”

“I do hope so!” Mallory murmured, shifting on his feet as he adjusted his erection, then leaned forward as well. He watched as Bond lifted his body away from M’s, then dropped to his knees in front of the desk.

“Is he… oh shit…” Tanner groaned, his eyes on the scene before him as Bond guided M’s legs over his shoulders, then buried his face between the older woman’s thighs. 

_“Mmm… so wet, M… so good...”_

Both men groaned.

They could hear the wet, slurping excursions of Bond’s tongue moving over M’s pussy… could hear the moans Bond made with every lick.

_“I love fucking you, M…”_

They heard M whimper, and watched as Bond slid two fingers inside her, and began to thrust them in and out of M’s sex.

_“You taste so good… so sweet… so full of us.”_

_“James…”_

Mallory and Tanner were transfixed, watching as M writhed on the desk, one hand grasping one of her breasts, her long fingers pulling at her nipple, the other clenching in James’ short hair.

_“Come for me, M. I want to hear you scream my name.”_

“He sounds awfully sure of himself,” Mallory muttered. “He didn’t make her scream earlier.”

_“Come, M…”_

Tanner’s eyes widened as he watched the head of MI6 arch off the table, and grind her pussy against Bond’s face.

_“Bond!!”_

The scream surprised both men, and they sat back suddenly, mouths open as M screamed again.

_“Oh fuck, James! Yes!”_

“You were saying?” Tanner said with a grin, wishing he could just reach inside his trousers, and get himself off. He was so hard he hurt.

Mallory shrugged.

“So…” Tanner began as he watched Bond continue to eat their boss, and listened to the soft moans and whimpers still coming from the woman. “It’s probably a very good thing the cameras aren’t set up in here yet.”

Gareth nodded his agreement. “Which is fine, as I don’t think this is something I am ever going to forget.”

Tanner swallowed, and nodded. He wouldn’t be able to forget it either… and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to face either Bond or M again without blushing.

_“Mmm… James…”_

Tanner groaned.


End file.
